Kintyra Septim II
Kintyra Septim II (Born 3E 104–3E 123) was the eighth monarch and second Empress regnant of the Empire of Tamriel. Biography The story of Kintyra II, heiress of her father's throne, is certainly one of the saddest tales in the history of Septim Dynasty. Ten years after being crowned Emperor of Tamriel, Antiochus Septim, with his wife, Magna, had a daughter in the year 3E 104, whom he named Kintyra, after the Empress Kintyra Septim. Later, at a young age still, she would become an accomplished mystic and sorceress and the second Empress of the Empire of Tamriel. Coronation After the death of her father, Antiochus Septim in 3E 119, Kintyra inherited the throne in 3E 120, at the age of 15, and was crowned Kintyra II. Her uncles, King Cephorus of Gilane and King Magnus of Lilmoth, attended the coronation, but her aunt, Queen Potema of Solitude, was banished after insulting Kintyra in front of the Elder Council by accusing her of being a bastard child, alluding to the decadence that existed in the Imperial City during her father's reign. War for the Crown Kintyra's aunt, Potema Septim, was scheming to obtain the throne for herself and her son, Uriel. When Potema's accusations failed to stop Kintyra's coronation, Uriel bought the support of several disgruntled kings of High Rock, Skyrim, and Morrowind, and with his mother's assistance, he coordinated three attacks on the Septim Empire which resulted in a civil war known as the War of the Red Diamond, the name coming from the symbol of the Imperial family. In the early surprise attacks, Skyrim and High Rock were easily defeated by the force of Uriel and Queen Potema. Abduction and Execution Kintyra was tricked into leading an Imperial Army to Glenpoint, where she was abducted by rebel forces (allegedly with the help of the Duke of Glenpoint). Kintyra's fate was less than kind, and she ended up executed in Glenpoint. The exact year she was abducted and killed is debated, but the people of Glenpoint, along with those of Glenumbra Moors, instigated an enormous manhunt for her killers in an event still remembered every 23rd of Frostfall during the broken diamonds. Trivia *The book Biography of the Wolf Queen lists her capture and execution in 3E 114, when she would have been 10 years old. Other books like The Wolf Queen, Book VI and Broken Diamonds list her capture in 3E 121 (The Wolf Queen) and execution in 3E 123 (The Wolf Queen, Broken Diamonds). The Third Era Timeline states the official date of Kintyra's death in 3E 114, but real death in captivity and secret on 23rd of Frostfall, 3E 123. Sources *''Brief History of the Empire, Book I'' *''Brief History of the Empire, Book II'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book IV'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book V'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book VI'' *''Biography of the Wolf Queen'' *''Broken Diamonds'' *''The Madness of Pelagius'' *''The Third Era Timeline'' cs:Kintyra Septim II. de:Kintyra Septim II. es:Kintyra II it:Kintyra Septim II pl:Kintyra Septim II ru:Кинтира II